Embodiments of the invention relate generally to media systems and methods, and more particularly, to media systems and methods for blocking inappropriate or undesired commercials during the display of media content.
The amount and variety of media content available to viewers has increased dramatically in recent years. In addition to hundreds of conventional broadcast television channels, consumers may now access a nearly limitless amount of video and other content via computers, mobile phones, and other wired and wireless broadband devices.
With the proliferation of available media content, many parents are concerned that their children may be watching programs more suitable for adults. In response, the television industry designed a TV ratings system to give parents more information about the content and age-appropriateness of TV programs. These ratings, called the TV Parental Guidelines, are modeled after the familiar movie ratings.
The TV Parental Guidelines may be used by V-Chips, set-top boxes, and similar devices to block objectionable programs or channels. A V-Chip is a device built into most newer television sets that electronically reads television-programming ratings and allows parents or other adults to block objectionable programs. The V-Chip works differently from TV to TV, depending on the manufacturer. The set-up process for a V-Chip is typically found in the TV's on-screen menu options or instruction manual and is controlled through the TV's remote control.
Many set-top boxes implement media guidance applications with advanced parental control capabilities not offered by V-Chips. Features vary by manufacturer and model, but typically allow the blocking of specific programs, all programs that are above a selected TV rating, or even entire channels. Once a block has been created with a V-Chip or set-top box, the programs or channels are blocked until viewing is authorized by the entry of a Personal Identification Number (PIN) or passcode.
Although the TV Parental Guidelines apply to all television programs, including those directed specifically to young children, they unfortunately do not currently apply to commercials, including previews/promotions of other television programming. Therefore, it is not uncommon for a preview of an adult program to be shown during the broadcast of a children's program. This can even occur when a V-Chip or set-top box has been programmed to prevent display of that very same adult program. For example, a parent may set a V-Chip or set-top box to prevent display of the TV program “CSI: NY,” but a commercial or preview for this very same program may nevertheless be displayed during broadcast of a children's program. Because previews for upcoming programs often highlight the most violent and/or controversial portions of the programs to attract viewers, they are often more inappropriate for children than the actual programs. In addition to violent or otherwise inappropriate previews, many parents also prefer that their children not watch other types of commercials, such as those advertising alcohol, sugary cereals, or video games. Unfortunately, known media systems and methods do not permit the selective blocking of these and other types of objectionable commercials.